Made My Day
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: Somehow, he'd turned into a narcissist, from what she'd observed. All the more easy to dismiss her old feelings, which she had. In the recent years she had not bothered to even think about him whenever she passed him by, and they rarely caught glimpses of each other in hallways. But there he was, right before her. {Mangaquestshipping one-shot, randomness...}


It was eighth period on a Tuesday, during the final week of school. The hallways were sticky and humid, so the safety of the air-conditioned student council room—where she had been sitting all day, pretending to be taking care of "business" like she told her teachers she was doing—called out to her. Never one to disobey, she simply twisted the factors in her favor; it wasn't cutting class if there wasn't even a lesson going on. She had been with her fellow student council members in the council room all day, going to her teachers each period to inform them that she had "council duties".

Crystal smiled slyly once again, tightening her ponytails and walking with Yellow and Red—an unnaturally short girl and an unnaturally tall boy both on student council, who did everything together—to Yellow's eighth period class. It was five minutest after the bell had rung. Upon reaching the classroom, Crystal held it open for her friends to walk through and notify the teacher that Yellow wouldn't be present for eighth period and that Red wouldn't be arriving to the _same _class for ninth. _Those two are simply fated; even their schedules are roughly similar,_ Crystal thought with a slight shake of her head.

A boy heaved himself up from his seat and treaded over to the pencil sharpener, placed on the wall between the door and a bookshelf. Crystal hadn't paid any attention to the dull pairs of eyes belonging to the bored students simply sitting in their seats watching some old movie (it was a history class, after all), however she knew the boy just to her left. She wondered if she should enter the classroom after her friends, even though she'd never had that professor, or if she should just stay there, awkwardly holding the door still with the side of her sneakers.

The boy glanced at her and she made the mistake of catching his eye. For some inexplicable reason, Crystal felt odd. She knew the boy (and still remembered his name; Gold Aurum) but back when they were in _fourth _grade, and she hadn't spoken to him since. But she remembered that he was one of the few crushes she'd had as a younger girl. The teacher, every time they changed seats to different table groups, had always stuck him right next to or across from her. It was probably because she was a straight A student even as in elementary school, who had a flawless record and was always the instructor's favorite, while Gold always just had that look in his eyes that made teachers want to say _"Don't even think about it!"_ Somewhere along the year, they'd become friends; to the point that once when they changed seats, Crystal walked in that morning to find him standing beside their desks jumping up and down and waving at her. It resulted in her having a slightly red forehead from all the facepalms, but she couldn't help smiling.

And yet, all the years prior to that, they weren't in any classes and they didn't even speak to each other. She saw him in the halls, but he appeared to be preoccupied. It was three years later when their eyes caught again, but by then neither would dare say a word. Crystal had just assumed he'd forgotten, and so she just got over it. No big deal. Plus, judging by the glimpses she'd seen of him, he had become a total jerk. Before, he was simply obnoxious, but almost in a cute way. Somehow, he'd turned into a narcissist, from what she'd observed. All the more easy to dismiss her old feelings, which she had. In the recent years she had not bothered to even think about him whenever she passed him by, and they rarely caught glimpses of each other in hallways.

But there he was, right before her.

"Hi," he said. Not loudly like she thought he would, _had_ she thought he would, which she didn't. She thought their eyes would just skirt each other again and move on.

"Hi," she replied, surprised at how shy she felt. She glanced fleetingly at her friends, at the desk of the teacher. She couldn't hear their ever-familiar voices asking for permission like she knew they'd be doing.

"Do you remember me?" Gold asked. Crystal wondered how she could forget. She was bad at forgetting, especially with old friends. Even if it had been years before.

Feeling her face heat up, her stomach turn, Crystal didn't know what to say. So she simply nodded and gave him a warm smile. But as she'd gotten the courage to speak to him, Red and Yellow were already beside her, pushing her out the door.

Crystal saw a hand wave behind her friends, so she gave off a little wave in return, so timid to do anything else.

Yet, as she was bustled down the hallway, she couldn't help but think Gold seemed different. His air that just screamed "jerk" had faded, though she knew she couldn't believe that entirely. It was probably just her own misconception. But he seemed more…down to Earth. Like a normal kid. Crystal's heart fluttered momentarily. It was nice of him to remember.

That night, as Crystal sat at her desk, she whipped out her best pen and her journal (it was not a diary! She never "poured her heart out", she just recorded things, such as poems that needed to be pondered or things that were on her mind. Besides, what kind of diary had a quote by Albert Einstein on the front?) and flipped to an empty page.

Biting her lip as she smiled, she neatly inscribed:

_Today, someone I haven't spoken to in years just made my day._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****_That was real simple, no? Just wanted to post that 'cause it's been sitting around in my computer for a while.  
AND I'M FINALLY OUT OF SCHOOL. Yesterday was my last day. Every year my stupid school goes to the end of June. GRRR. But, after I finish the homework I have, I get to write a bunch of stories! Yay! ...Let's hope I can finally continue my old ones -.-"  
Rant over! Thanks for reading! Hope you all have a wonderful summer :D  
-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**


End file.
